A known child restraint system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,369. This child restraint system includes a pair of shoulder belts which are connected with the back of a seat for the child. The shoulder belts are also connected with an abdomen shield. The abdomen shield is connected with a base of the seat by a buckle. An apparatus for adjusting the length of the shoulder belts is disposed within the abdomen shield.